Missions gone wrong
by Wacozaco69
Summary: this is a revamp of an older story I wrote that my friend edited, It's basically the same minus the Homo erotic content
1. Chapter 1

An anonymous tip is sent into the Titan tower regarding a bank robbery, Robin and beast boy are staking out the bank from an adjacent rooftop.  
"What are we even doing here, man this sucks"  
"Quiet beast boy the tip said that the heist would take place any minute now"  
"Yea and what if the tip was phony? Or even worse, what if it's a trap"  
"Real or not it's our duty to investigate"  
"Do you have to take everything so seriously? When was the last time you had fun?"  
"We're Heroes beast boy, we don't have time for fun"  
"Come on robin every mission it's the same..."  
Before beast boy can finish his sentence there is a loud clattering sound, beast boy and robin turn to realize that the sound has originated from the bank,  
"We'll talk about this later, go"  
Ecstatic and itching for a fight robin leaps off of the building and grapples to the ground, followed closely by beast boy there is a clear sense of determination from the duo. When they reach the bank a tall masculine silhouette figure is seen retreating in through the smoke and dust.  
"Slade"  
Robin, overwhelmed by his rage blindly charges in after him, Beastboy, falling just behind robin is trying to make sense of what is happening.  
"Wait robin I thought I just heard you say..."  
"You heard right there's no time to talk I have to catch him"  
Beast boy is losing sight of Robin and is trying to catch up, when he does Robin is standing in an empty room shrouded in darkness  
"This is all your fault, if you weren't slowing me down I could have caught him"  
"Robin Slades been"  
At that moment the door slams shut causing Robin and Beast boy to be swallowed by darkness  
"Hey robin do you smell"  
"Gas! Don't breath it in Beast boy, whatever you do"  
"I think it's a little late for that what's the..."  
"Beast boy where are you? Beast bo..."

Meanwhile back at Titan tower cyborg grows restless about the lack of communication between them and their friends  
"Man it's been awhile since I've heard from Robin and beast boy, maybe we should go check on them?"  
"Relax Cyborg, Robin can handle himself I mean what could have possibly"  
"Friends where are Robin and beast boy, I thought that we could partake in the night of games"  
"Sorry star, there out on a mission, but there not responding I'm going to go check on them soon, you can come if you want?"  
"Oh wonderful we shall check on Beast boy and a Robin at once"  
Tense with anticipation of what could have happened to their friends cyborg and makes his way to the bank with great haste, accompanied by Star-fire he can't shake the feeling that something's wrong  
"What is wrong cyborg, you look to be upset"  
"I just can't help but feel that something's wrong, I'm sorry star I'll feel better when I know beast boy and robin are safe, Robin just hasn't been the same ever since"  
"I know, I am worried too but do not be concerned I am sure that everything is the ok"

Robin awakes to see a metallic room filled with lockers, ropes, chains and a mysterious object that is concealed by a cloak, as he is taking note of his surroundings he is confronted by an unforgettable figure.  
"Slade!"  
"Yes Robin, not only am I alive but I've got you right where I want you, your little green friend too"  
Slade pulls a lever and reveals beast boy, who has also been restrained  
"You think you know what pain is, you don't. Pain is watching one of your best friends brought to their knees while you stand idly by unable to do anything about it"  
"What are you going to do"  
"I'm going to make you know pain..."  
The look in Slades eye is enough to evoke a sense of fear into Robin  
"Don't touch him, I won't let you"  
"My dear boy that's the surprise, I won't be the one touching him"  
"I..."  
"Face it against me you can not win, apprentice"  
"I'm not your apprentice"  
"Do you not remember? You've been my apprentice before Robin, and as you of all people should know history has a way of repeating itself"  
"Oh yea, well if it didn't work last time what makes you think it'll work this time?"  
"Because Robin, this time I have leverage"  
At that moment Robin becomes consciously aware that Slade has also kidnapped beast boy  
"I have your friend robin, the others will be soon be falling right into my trap and last but certainly not least, the detonator I have countless detonators Robin, too may I think for even you to destroy"  
"I'll just infect my self again, and you'll lose your favorite apprentice, and we wouldn't want that now I remember how much you hate losing"  
"You think your smarter than me, my dear boy even as we speak there is an antibody being injected into your blood stream, you couldn't be infected even if you wanted"  
"Even if I don't get out of it the same way as last time I will get out if this and when I do you'll regret it, I will finish this, one way or another"  
"We will see won't we, apprentice..."

Star-fire and cyborg arrive at the bank and discover the hole in the wall  
"What has happened to beast boy and Robin?"  
"I dunno star, but I have a feeling that we're about to find out"  
Cyborg and star-fire enter the bank and start to scour the halls for any signs of there missing friends  
"Cyborg please let us tell raven"  
"There's no need for that, it's probably nothing"  
"If it is nothing then why would Robin not have told us what happened, and why would both of there tracking devices be disabled"  
"I'm picking up interference, there's something blocking our networking capabilities, maybe there still inside fighting somewhere"  
"Please cyborg, would we not hear a battle , let us exit the building and communicate with raven"  
"Ok star"  
Cyborg and star-fire turn and realize that they are not alone, from every corner and crevice a new body emerges, filling the air with an uneasy tension, the titans are outmatched and outnumbered by at least twenty to one.  
"Man I hate it when you're right, star we could really use raven right about now"  
"I know but there is nothing that can be done"  
"Yes there is, on my mark fly through that fire escape, ill cover long enough for you to get out and call Raven"  
"As you wish"  
"Ok go"

Cyborg turns and fires, clearing a path for star-fire who takes the opportunity and scrambles for the fire escape, she is half way across the room when what appears to be a laser cannon pops out from the roof, star-fire is caught off guard and is shot down before she can even think about evading this deadly surprise attack, cyborg rushes to star-fires aid and is also caught off guard by the beam  
"Star are you alright?"  
"I am fine, let us keep fighting"  
"Yea there's too many, we don't have time to call raven"  
The duo realizes the immanent threat, put there as a distraction however they remain totally oblivious of the real danger they have been put in.  
"Is it just me or do These robots look exactly like the ones that we used to fight when Slade was alive"  
"Do you believe that he has returned"  
"No it's probably just a copycat, or even another one of his apprentices trust me Slade's history"  
Cyborg reassures star-fire that this could not be Slade, he however wishes that he could believe his own lies

Slade has hacked the security cameras throughout the building and has forced Robin to watch as his friends unknowingly fall into Slades trap, the unsettling sounds of battle are taunting robin.  
"You see Robin, your friends have already fallen victim to my trap, there body's are full of my nano bots, and unless you know exactly what to look for it would take a lifetime to find them, it's time to accept your defeat robin, join me and together we will destroy jump city"  
"I'll never join you"  
"What a shame, for a moment there I thought that we could actually be partners, oh well I guess it's time to reveal another one of my tricks to you"  
To robins surprise Slade pushes a button which release robins restraints  
"That was a big mistake"  
He dashes at Slade in a blind rage, he attempts to hit Slade but finds that he is physically unable to touch him.  
"Do you like my latest trick robin, the antibodies I have injected into your blood stream have an electromagnetic signature which surrounds you with an electro magnetic field, the nano bots that I have inject myself with create the same field making it impossible for us to touch each other.  
"If you can't touch me then how do you expect to stop me"  
"Robin, always so naive, I knew you would think of that so that's I'm going to tell you my last and most favorite trick of all, the antibodies aren't just in your blood, by now they've infected your entire body, i say jump and you can't say how high unless I want you too"  
"I'm not your apprentice, I'm a puppet"  
"Oh no Robin I won't be using that little trick, that is if you are willing to cooperate"  
"I'll never work with you"  
"You say that now but I think you can be persuaded"  
Slade presses a button and robin finds that he is unable to move, Slade then process to pull back the cloth to reveal a jumble of computers and chords.  
"With this robin I am you, I control your movement and your speech, the only thing that belongs to you are thoughts, you will be able to see what your doing robin but you won't be able to stop it and with this I know your inner most secrets, all your hates and fears, I know what really makes you tick, I can even see you parents, such warm and happy memories, they disgust me"  
"You leave them out of this"  
Slade looks unaffected by robins threats, he then proceeds to pull another lever and the jumble of technology recedes into a dark corner, hidden from there view  
"Your friend has been asleep this while time robin, he will awake to see you, however you will not be you, I will be in control, I'll make you do things to him that you wouldn't think of in your darkest nightmares"  
"I..."

Robin finds himself standing over beast boys unconscious body and finds himself wondering one thing, what was going to happen next  
" I'm going to make you know pain, robin and this time there is no way out"  
Pain, what did Slade mean what could he possibly do to beast boy that was so terrible that it could bring him to his knees, or worse what could he make robin do now that he was in control. Out of the corner of his eye robin noticed that the battle at the bank has ended, with cyborg and star fire on top, robin is taunted and wishes that he could warn them that it was all a trap and that the battle wasn't what they should have been worried about. But his inability to move renders him powerless and unable to do anything about it, meanwhile star fire and cyborg have finished searching for Robin and are on there way back to titans tower  
"What has happened to Robin and beast boy?"  
"I duno but whatever was blocking our signal messed with the communicators so the sooner we can get back and tell raven the better"  
"I agree"  
"But one things for sure, that was a trap, I think that someone has capture robin and they set that up to try and get us too"  
The rest of there trip is silent, star fire is distraught over robins disappearance and cyborg can't help but feel as though he could have got there earlier and done something to stop it. He is left with only his thoughts and he can't help but feel that he could have done something differently

Cyborg and star fire arrive back at the titans tower and walk into what appears to be the aftermath of a battle.  
"Man this place is a mess, I can guess what happened but how did they get past security"  
"Please, where is raven you do not think that she has"  
"Relax star, from what's left of these robots I can tell that she's fine but my electronics got zapped so the only way to find her is to look"  
"Then look we shall"  
They are about to start there search for raven when they turn and realize that she is standing in the kitchen doorway  
"Well it's nice that you's were so worried about me but where where you before, I could have used your help, I must have tried your communicators at least three times, where are beast boy and robin?"  
"That's just it, we walked right into a trap someones taken them and I'm pretty sure it's the same guy that attacked the tower, it's all too similar to be a coincidence  
"Something's definitely going on here and whatever it is I doubt it's over"  
"It's ok raven, because next time we'll be ready"

Beast boy is slipping into consciousness and Slade is still in control of robins body, however beast boy is unaware of this as Slade, unnoticed fades into the darkness  
"Robin what's..."  
"Be quiet"  
Robin strikes beast boy with all of his strength, with blood trickling down his face beast boy stares at Robin with a look of pure confusion and emptiness.  
"If you liked that your going to love this"

Slade had put a communication device in robins ear so that he could taunt him without making his presence known  
He strikes again and again, they are both powerless and have no control over what is happening, all robin wants to do is stop, or even tell him that he can't stop this, if only he could say something. But he can't, he has never felt so powerless or scared in his life. And this, this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the Titans tower Cyborg is working tirelessly in an effort to find their lost friends

"This doesn't make any sense, I've check the security grid around the bank three times now and I still can't find anything. after they go into the bank there's nothing, no trace of them it's like they just disappeared"

Raven as per usual is meditating

"Your right cyborg, it doesn't make any sense. Neither dose looking again to find something that just isn't there. Starfire's out searching the city, if she finds anything well know"

"I don't know Raven, something about this all seems way too familiar. But you're right there isn't any point in watching these tapes anymore, but maybe I missed something at the bank. I'm going back to take another look"

"ok, let me know if you find anything"

Cyborg leaves hoping that there will be something, anything that can help.

Robin drops his utility belt and dons a new one, it's an all too familiar scene.

"congratulations apprentice, are you not glad to be rid of that old thing, you have so much potential but you refuse to use it. It's quiet ironic really you were a robin that refused to fly but now, now your free robin. Free of batman free of your so called friends and the best part is that after what I made you do, they'll never take you back"

Robin tries to struggle, to fight back, to tell Slade that he's wrong but he can't he can't in control of his own body

"annoying isn't it? not being able to get your say in, well don't worry robin soon you will but the only problem is that you will have nothing to say"

Cyborg arrives at the bank, which has been closed for renovations due to the aftermath of the battle that had previously occurred there. He enters the vault and there is a large statue sitting idle in the middle of the room.

"what the, that wasn't here yesterday"

cyborg Shines a light on the statue and reveals that this is a statue of Slade

"No, it can't be"

He pulls out his communicator

"Raven come in you going to want to..."

he abruptly stops talking

"Come in cyborg this is raven do you..."

"shhh, I thought I heard something. You might want to get down here."

"copy that cyborg, I'll get StarFire and well be there as soon as possible"

"Copy that raven"

Cyborg once again hears the mysterious sound, but this time he catches where it's coming from and walks towards the statue. blaster at the ready

"mhhhmh..."

Raven and Starfire enter the bank

"It can't be, it's coming from inside the statue. computer scan for life forms"

After a few moment's the computer responds

"one life form detected, Human, Marshan"

cyborg is at this point confused

"wait I thought you said one how could there be a human and a Marshan, run it again"

again after a few moments the computer responds

"one life form detected, Human, Marshan"

Raven, slightly agitated steps in

"why don't we just open it up and find out"

"We could be we don't know what could happ..."

raven raises her hand and begins to chant

"Azarath, Metrione, Zinthose"

the statue flashes black and shatters, amidst the pieces there is a green lifeless figure that falls to the floor

"BEAST BOY!"

raven again, chants her spell and this time catches BeastBoy, the trio immediately rushes over to their friend

Starfire Is the first to make it

"Beast boy are you ok, please speak to me. Where is robin?"

Beast Boy manages to mutter something

"Robin... He..."

Beast boy losses consciousness, unable to finish what he was about to say

Cyborgs computer goes off

"new life form detected"

"Raven, Star watch your backs, looks like we've got company. we'll have to wait to find out about robin"

"Not as long as you think"

The new presence made itself know

"the names x, red x maybe you remember me. I'm the part of your friends robin that's not weak and pathetic"

star fire attempts to fly to red x, thinking that he is in need of he help

"sorry I'd love to stay and chat but I've got to go, it's been a blast though"

Red X grabs a rob and tugs on it, as he is pulled away he grins as he pulls a detonator from his pocket and presses it. The entire Building Crumbles in on itself


End file.
